A Much Awaited Life
by zephyrgoddesses103
Summary: [Chapter 2 up!] A ball with so many problems! Add up the reawakening of 2 guests and end it all up with a mysterious man coming and when you add everything, it will come out as Chapter 2! [Main pairings: HxG,JxL sub pairings: RxH]
1. A very confusing beginning

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Harry Potter.

**Summary:** James and Lily come back, only to find that they died. Read as James and Lily come back to Harry's lifeand happiness, laughter and love come back to Harry's heart. Set in the 6th year. Main pairings HxG and LxJ, Sub-pairings: RxH

Well, hey guys! I'm Goddess 1 and I speak for the behalf of the other goddesses. This is our first HP fic. so try and be nice! Hope you all like it! It was made by me and my partner-in-crime a.k.a beta and co-writer, goddess 0. RnR!

In the middle of the night, before the day of the Yule Ball…

"What happened to us?"

"I don't know. Where's Harry!"

"Oh no! No! No!"

"Lily, we have to go to Dumbledore! It might be too dangerous for us here!"

"What about Harry! We can't leave! What if he comes back!"

"Lily, he's a baby, don't worry, Dumbledore will know what to do…"

"Yes may I help you?"

"Albus! Finally, please help us!"

"Who are you! This shouldn't be a joke! The Potter's name is something we should all honor forever! Tell me, who are you!"

"Thanks about defending my family name, but really, it's me James! Lily is right there and she's panicking!"

"Harry Potter's parents are dead! Now stop this joke, and tell me who you are!"

"Albus! It really is me! Just to prove to you that it really is my, I'll let you go inside my mind. Go on do your thing."

-After…-

"James! It really is you! Why are you alive? More importantly how are you alive?"

"Huh? What the hell are you talking about! I was alive all this time! Hold on! Wait, I came here for a reason! Albus, Harry is missing!"

"What do you mean missing! Harry's right here… hold one, come on inside, some students might see you, and I'll show you, Harry's in his bed."

"Huh! Harry has his own bed!"

"James, Lily, both of you must come inside and I'll explain everything."

…After going inside and explaining everything…

"You mean we died!"

"Well yes, and technically you resurrected. Ah… yes, I promised you that I'll show you that Harry's in his bed. You may not be able to see hi personally now, but you may see him through the telescope that I designed to watch Harry. At the night, it is pointed towards his dorm bed, but during the morning it points towards his classrooms."

"Um, Albus…. I don't see him."

"OH! He might be on his way for a midnight snack… grin"

"Ha! He really is my son!"

"Ugh… oh no! If he becomes his father, he's going to be… oh-so-popular with the ladies!"

"What's wrong with that!"

"Nothing… nothing… James, you do know that I mean that sarcastically don't you?"

"Now, now, don't fight. Where was I? Oh yes, Harry's on his way for a midnight snack with his girlfriend. Don't worry Lily, he's not like James. This is his first official girlfriend."

"wheew!"

"What! This can't be his first he is in his 6th year! Damn it! sigh"

"I think he has arrived… and there's Miss Weasley."

"Miss Weasley? You mean Arthur and Molly have a kid?"

"6 more actually, one of them is Harry's best friend, and the youngest is Miss Weasley, his girlfriend."

"Ohhh… Ahh…."

"James stop making dramatic sounds!" BOINK!

"Oww! That hurt! You hurt me! I'm officially wounded both in the head and heart!"

"That's all the information you need…"

"Huh."

Both of them looked at the telescope before them and saw…

… **TO BE CONTINUED…**

**JOKE! DID YOU REALLY THINK I WAS GOING TO LEAVE A CLIFFY! LOL… NOW ON TO THE STORY!**

Their son with a red-head chatting and looking in-love. Then they kissed…

"Us, Potters always did fall in love with red-heads! Woohoo! What a great kisser!"

"Don't talk like that about our son! And I think we also proved that point don't you?

"Yeah, I think we did."

"Well, tomorrow's the Yule Ball, I think I will introduce both of you then."

"Alright."

"I imagine it will be quite the surprise for Harry."

"Yeah, probably will. Albus, where can we stay for the night?"

"I was actually thinking that the both of you can get the slots open for teaching."

"Which ones, Albus?"

"I was thinking Charms for Lily and defense for you, James."

"What do you think, Lils?"

"Why not, I mean, that way we get to see Harry and re-build the house at the same time."

"Great! Now here is the password for your quarters. I assume you both would want to share a room."

Both blushed and nodded

"Great! Here's the password. The chamber is right between the Charms and Defense against dark arts rooms."

"Thanks Albus! You're a real lifesaver…. Literally too!"

"Alright then, I'll apparate you to your room."

"Okeydokey! Just go easy on us old man!"

"James! You do not…"

They were both apparated to their rooms. Albus Dumbledore grinned.

"They still are Lily and James."

…**TO BE CONTINUED...**

Goddess 1: No, really this time!

Goddess 0: Right… they believe you! cough**not!**cough

Goddess 1: Hmph! It was to add humor in the story!

Goddess 0: Yeah right!

REVIEW!


	2. More than 1 surprise!

Well here we are again, I apologize for the late submission of this chapter but it took awhile, as I would be saying in my author's note later on mid-ending. Hope you enjoy! Credits to my beta: zephyr goddess 0, currently my other beta couldn't see this because of a sending error, so I only have 1 beta this chapter.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Something extraordinary was going to happen today, except for the fact that today was the dance. Ginny sighed for the fifth time today, anyone who didn't know Ginny personally would just think she's just thinking of her date, Harry, but anyone who truly knew her would know she wasn't. Another sigh…

"Ginny, what's bothering you? You've been like this since this morning, what's wrong?" Best friend, Hermione, asked

"It's just that besides that today's the dance, I can feel that something good will happen." Ginny answered, with a frown on her face.

Hermione smirked, a smirk Ginny didn't see.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Well, here goes nothing…" Ginny said still a little disappointed that she couldn't find any bright idea of what was going to happen

"Wow Ginny! You look amazing in that dress!" Hermione said cheerfully

"Thanks, but you look perfect in that dress too!" Ginny said, the frustration slowly edging away

Ginny was wearing a red and gold heart-tube gown, typical Gryffindor colors, that hugged her curves perfectly and looked fabulous on her. She wore with it a heart shaped ruby necklace- courtesy of Harry Potter. While Hermione was wearing a simple backless silver gown that made her look elegant and sophisticated while at the same time hugging her curves perfectly. Hermione wore a silver bracelet that had engravings that said '_my perfect someone'_. Together they looked beautiful.

"Ginny, I think it's time to go." Hermione whispered

"Okay, let's go. I hope that Ron isn't wearing those old dress robes he wore during the Yule Ball in our fourth year." Ginny said

After a few minutes, the friends erupted in laughter both remembering Ron's dress robes.

"Let's hope not, Ginny, or else I would run away from him or find another date." Hermione said jokingly

"Yes, let's hope not." Ginny said no longer remembering her frustration

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Hermione, you look beautiful" Ron said speechless

"Thank you" Hermione said blushing

"Ginny, Harry said that he would be a little late, he's picking up a gift." Ron said explaining to Ginny

"Alright, you guys go ahead. I'll wait for him here."

"Okay." They both said smiling weirdly

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Are you sure we should just leave her there?" Hermione asked worryingly

"Yeah, she'll be okay. She knows how to fight, and besides Harry will be there soon." Ron said reassuringly

"Alright, if you say so." Hermione said

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Where are you Harry! It's been five minutes already!" Ginny said to herself

"I'm right here, luv." Harry said slightly surprising Ginny

"Harry! What took you so long to get here!" Ginny said getting angrier by the minute

"Gin, I was busy putting on last minute touches on your gift. Since you're getting mad, maybe you wouldn't like your gift anymore, so maybe I won't give it to you anymore." Harry said jokingly

"Don't you dare! You know how much, I love presents… so let me at em'!" Ginny said excited for what Harry might give her

"I don't know, you seemed so angry, you might not appreciate my gift as much…" Harry said looking as if thinking of not giving her the gift

"Harry Potter! You better give me that gift or else, I'll be in an even worse mood than before." Ginny said threateningly

"I give up!" Harry said raising both his hands in the air "Here's your gift, Gin. I hope you love it, almost as much as I love you."

Ginny raised her eyebrow. It had to be something special for Harry to say that. She wondered what was inside such an enormous package. It definitely wouldn't be a ring or a bracelet, or something that would b considered a big step…

Carefully opening the package, she saw a huge box with a small letter on top…

_For giving me your heart, I am grateful…_

She opened the box preparing herself for the gift, instead there lay another box, smaller than the other but even more beautiful. It was decorated with beautiful flowers that were enhanced with elegance. It also had a small letter on top…

_For entrancing me with you beauty, I thank you…_

Opening this box, once again there lay another box, smaller yet even more beautiful. Again, on this box was a small letter on top…

_I long for the happiness and grace that you give me everyday…_

Then, she guessed it. The boxes would get smaller and smaller, yet more and more beautiful, with small letters just like this one. It would get smaller until, Harry's desired length and width. The next one had been just as elegant, but still more beautiful…

_You are forever in my mind…_

And on, it went…

_I only hope for a miracle, a possibility… _

The next one wrote…

_A chance that someone as graceful and beautiful as you,_

_Pure, elegant and innocent, would see me as worthy._

Then it was getting smaller…

_Worthy of having a future with you…_

When she opened this small box, she didn't expect what was going to be inside it… There inside the box, was a velvet red ring box, she was really surprised. On top of it, lay a letter that was more elegant and sophisticated than all the others combined. Written in gold letters it wrote:

_So fulfill my dream, and be my promised wife…_

When she turned around there was Harry, looking slightly nervous and giddy at the same time. Harry took the red box and opened it for her.

There it was laying in silk cloth, a beautiful elegant sophisticated promise ring, that had a diamond that was large, but modest. Beside the diamond, lay green jade stones, she was mesmerized by its beauty and elegance. The way it was made, the quality of the ring itself was the best money could buy.

"Would you?" Harry said looking a bit worried "Be promised to me that is?"

Ginny had been crying silent tears of joy, that she had not even noticed until Harry had asked her. She replied with joy and acceptance in her heart. "Of course I would, what made you think I wouldn't?"

"Ginny, I thought of the many times we've been together. I had planned a bunch of things I was going to tell you, but to me you are perfect. You are my guardian angel. You are my light. I never thought, in this life time I would be happy, but then you came and turned things around. I love you, just as simple as that, I love you, but apart from that I know we aren't ready to take such a big step in life, but I was ready to take a smaller step, just as delicate as the other. I didn't know if you were ready. Thank you, for accepting me for me." Harry said carefully and happily, splitting with the widest grin on his face.

"I love you too. I love you for you. I love you because you'd rather have a family with not much money, than not have a family and have so much money. I love you because even though you're famous, you didn't put it all in your head, you hated it- unlike so many others." Ginny said wiping her tears away

"Thank you." He silently whispered in her ear before claiming her lips with his.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Slowly walking down the steps hand in hand, Harry and Ginny went straight to Professor McGonagall.

"Where have you two been? The persons that are in honor of this ball should never be late!" Professor McGonagall said angrily

"We're sorry, professor. We were quite, how you say, busy." Harry said smiling brightly

"Right. I do hope Mr. Potter that you weren't doing something inappropriate." Professor McGonagall said sternly

"Oh dear Lord, no! Professor, you of all people should know that Harry is honorable and noble. So he is not in the position to do something as inappropriate as you are suggesting!" Ginny said clearly emphasizing that she is on Harry's side, and is defending him.

"Alright Ms. Weasley, if you please. We'll start the procession now that the both of you are here." Professor McGonagall told them both strictly

"Yes Professor." They both said simultaneously

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Harry and Ginny walked side by side entering, minutes after Ron and Hermione. As the dance started, in the Great Hall. Ron and Hermione took the spotlight as they are also the person's that are in honor of this ball, but they are also the hosts of the ball.

"Good Evening Ladies and Gents!" Ron said loudly

"Yes, Welcome to a night full of enchantments and mysteries!" Hermione said with a mysterious soft voice

"Right, the first moonlight dance would be shared by Harry and Ginny." Ron said softly

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"My Lady, would you care for this dance?" Harry gentlemanly asked while the song started to play softly

"Why, my dear sir, of course I would." Ginny said grinning as she played along.

Lacing her hand with his, Ginny got up and walked at the center with Harry right beside her. Harry guided her as they danced; both were oblivious to the world. Until…

"Ginny, what's that on your finger?" Ron shouted out loud

Upon hearing this, everyone's eyes went straight on Ginny's fingers looking for the item Ron had asked about. All had gasped; they had now, finally, noticed the ring in Ginny's finger. Everyone had started asking questions

"Ginny, what a beautiful ring, who gave it to you?" Hannah Abbot said excitedly

"Oi Ginny! How'd you get the ring?" Seamus Finnegan shouted

"What the hell Harry! Is that an engagement ring! The hell! She's too young! Ginny you are not allowed to where it anymore!" Ron said completely aghast about everything that was happening.

"Excuse you Ron! In what position are you to decide my choices for me! I made the right choice and it's going to be with Harry!" Ginny said truly exposing the famous Weasley girl temper

"Ronald Weasley, I cannot believe you! Are you really willing to make the love of Harry and Ginny disappear just because of your over-protectiveness!" Hermione said getting disgusted by the thought. "I knew you were over-protective, but I didn't think it would be this much." She whispered, as silent tears found their way out of her eyes, "Until you learn to pass your over-protectiveness, we're over." She said quietly, never looking straight at his eyes.

And just like that the mood of the evening went down. Ron was surprised and angry, Ginny and Harry was comforting Hermione and well, nothing was the same anymore. Sure, many were still dancing, but it wasn't the same. Dumbledore in an effort to return the mood had asked Professor McGonagall to dance, students were chuckling as Professor McGonagall was taken back and was blushing profusely. It did lighten the mood but there was still something wrong, and something that has yet to be done.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It was an hour before midnight, and Dumbledore thought it was best if he announced it now.

"Attention! Can everyone please quiet down?" Albus shouted

Upon hearing this, the room immediately became silent; the only noise was the slight sobbing of Hermione and the calming songs that were being played.

"Through these doors, 2 unlikely guests will come in, I ask that you welcome them with hospitality and give them a chance to explain themselves." Professor Dumbledore said sincerely

The doors of the Great Hall opened and, walking in were James and Lily Potter.

Harry was enraged, as a million thoughts were in his mind. Ginny and Hermione were doing their best to comfort and calm Harry down, but with no avail. Ginny thought of the only thing she could do. She kissed him, Harry was surprised but had gotten used to the feeling and traced his tongue over Ginny's lips begging for entrance, and she allowed him. Their tongues played with each other, until they broke apart for air. Ginny was flushed, and Harry was smiling. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Ron; and he wasn't happy at all. Ginny caught his look and snuggled closer to him, resting her head on his broad shoulder. Harry was still angry.

"How dare you!" He shouted in rage

"Harry, they are your real parents" Professor Dumbledore said calmly

"Don't lie to me! You told me they died. Even if, they didn't why didn't they visit? Give me one good reason for me to believe you!" Harry said standing up as if getting ready to leave, Ginny beside him; fully supporting him all the way

"Harry this is not the time for this." Professor Dumbledore said

"Well, then until that time!" Harry said walking out the door.

"How could you do this to him!" Ginny said troubled, and then she ran out the door, Hermione trailing after her.

"This wasn't the way we planned was it?" James jokingly said to Lily

"No James!" Lily said getting mad

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Harry, Dumbledore wants to talk to you." Hermione said uneasily

"Well, I don't want to talk to him." Harry said still angry

"Hon, don't be difficult, it's better if you talk to him about this." Ginny said persuadingly

"But-" Harry said still being stubborn

"Fine then! No more kisses in the future!" Ginny said then turned her back smirking; knowing she got him.

"But- but! That's so unfair and you know it! I know you're smirking!" Harry said

"Oh, well. If that's what you want, then, no more kisses in the near future." Ginny said fighting back her laughter

"Fine!" Harry said still doubting

"Oh you're such a big baby." Ginny said; kissing him lightly on the lips

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Harry said still quite angry

"Harry perhaps we should discuss this in my office, James, Lily, Ginny, follow me. Hermione, I will need to stay here, and watch the ball if anything wrong happens." Dumbledore said sternly, giving a look that clearly said to just follow his orders

All 4 of them walked silently towards the headmaster's office, following the headmaster himself.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Entering the office, Dumbledore conjured seats enough for all of them. Dumbledore also conjured tea and toast for everyone. The room seemed so silent. No one was talking, Ginny was comforting Harry, while James and Lily were slightly uncomfortable.

"Right then, James, Lily, I think we should start." Dumbledore said slowly, starting the conversation.

**(A/N: I won't include the talk because I think it'll be boring, but for those who want you can just ask from the reviews or e-mail privately and I'll send the conversation. So we'll skip to the near end of the conversation.) **

Harry was being convinced by everyone in the room except Ginny. Ginny didn't want to pressure him, but rather comfort him and let him know she was there for him, just like he was there for her in so many odd and different situations.

Finally this conversation was starting to end, and Harry still looked unsure of himself, but now he was starting to believe that his parents were really alive and was right in front of him. Sure, Dumbledore explained that there might have been a possibility that Voldie had done something wrong with a spell, but it was highly unlikely. The other had to do with having the same feather in their wands, which was also unlikely but this suggestion has more percentage of being right than the other. Finally, he began to realize that maybe what Dumbledore was saying was true. So he just nodded and held on to Ginny's small waist, snuggling into her.

In the end, Harry admitted defeat, they had a better encounter and some how they all ended up back in the Great Hall. Their situation was James teasing Harry about Ginny, Lily showing her temper slightly, telling James to back off while Ginny was laughing her head off with Harry.

The night was still young they had all decided, and so all of them danced, of course not Dumbledore. Everyone was astonished, they looked at the pairs in front of them and it was hard not to see the love in each others eyes. Suddenly the big doors of the Great Hall opened with a bang. Someone was in the door, cloaked and hooded, because of the hood no one could really seem to figure out who this man was. Harry was defensive and had his wand out, Ginny was the same, Hermione was slightly uncomfortable seeing that she could not find out who the hooded man is. Dumbledore was also defensive, seeing that this man looked as if convicted and maybe even a death eater. But all were surprised, when this man took down his hood revealing………

**To be continued…**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sorry to leave people in a cliffy but I couldn't resist. I'm sorry it took a long time to get this up, for one I would have gotten it up sooner but I was in Washington DC, visiting my sister. Plus, I had to re-edit and re-make everything from top to bottom seeing that the reviews stated there was confusion on who said and what and so on, so forth. Beta, zephyr goddess 0, said it was so much better. Heads up though! Chapter 3 is on its way but might not be up because I won't be writing it, zephyr goddess 3 is writing it and seeing that she's out of town until May, you won't get it until about mid-may. I'm terribly sorry for the wait and inconvenience. So I hoped this chapter was a bit clearer and I'm looking forward to your reviews!

This statement, the persons that are in honor of this ball should never be late, might confuse some. So, I am explaining it here, to avoid confusion. Since Harry, Ron and Hermione (possibly Ginny as well) would be leaving to fight Voldie (yup! That's his name in the story! It's kind of for ridicule for other people in the story to use.) They had this gala, ball, whatever you call it, in their honor. I hope its clearer now, if not then type away in your review!

Okay, this chapter is about 7 pages if the font is Verdana size 9. If regular Times New Roman size 12, it would be 9 pages. I'm saying this so that more will review! I'm not bragging, I just want reviews... so click! Go on you know you want to do it! Don't be shy! (don't be lazy either!) Just click the damn thing and make a review!


End file.
